Seducing Mr Kirkland
by Mimi Hyuga
Summary: Oneshot*AU* Michelle y Arthur comienzan a vivir juntos. Al principio todo parece ir bien. Pero con el tiempo las exigencias del trabajo de él, se interponen cada vez más en su relación. ¿Podrá Michelle superar las barreras del rubio?


Seducing Mr Kirkland 

Era una noche de verano como cualquier otra sin embargo, parecía que todo el mundo había decidido ir a aquella discoteca de moda. Recientemente comenzaba su apertura, quizás a eso se debía tanta concurrencia, pero en si era igual a los demás clubes nocturnos: muchas luces de colores, alcohol y música a todo volumen que provocaba que todos tuvieran que levantar la voz para comunicarse.

Entre tanta cantidad de personas era increíble que algunos pudieran bailar o moverse siquiera. Pero allí entre la multitud había una joven morena, con sus cabellos negros atados en dos hermosas cintas color blanco y un delicado vestido rojo que contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel, bailaba con total facilidad, perdida en el momento. A pesar de lo bullicioso que era aquel sitio, la música era lo único que podía escuchar, así que cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esta.

Era impresionante lo que una simple canción podía hacer con ella…

Su cuerpo parecía querer actuar por si mismo, moviéndose al compás de aquel ritmo electrizante.

**_Na na na na _**_**  
**__**Come on **__**  
**__**Na na na na **__**  
**__**Come on**_

La voz de Rihanna inundaba el lugar al igual que a todos sus sentidos, y ella solo podía sentir el _boom boom_ de su corazón y el eco alejado que producían las voces provenientes a su alrededor.

Hacia mucho que no bailaba así…moviéndose de un lado a otro, contoneando el cuerpo y cantando al mismo tiempo. Era un placer exquisito, y lo mejor de todo es que podía sacar toda la sensualidad y el fuego que había estado dormido dentro suyo.

Nadie jamás podría entender lo mucho que adoraba expresarse con sus movimientos, algo tan maravilloso, que no puede explicarse con palabras y solo puedes sentirlo en tu piel y en cómo ésta se eriza al escuchar las primeras estrofas de una canción, en cómo tus latidos se aceleran con cada paso…

Totalmente compenetrada con la música, incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos, haciendo que su respiración se agitara cada vez más hasta casi sentirse sin aliento.

Aún así continuó bailando hasta escuchar las últimas estrofas del tema:

**S…S…S ****  
****And ****  
****M…M…M.**

La voz de la cantante se esfumó y la joven que había estado bailando como si nada más le importara en el mundo, de repente sintió que salía de algún tipo de trance.

Su cuerpo aún vibraba de la emoción aunque ya no con la misma intensidad de antes…

Suspiró pensando en como bailar era como una droga para ella, y cómo siempre le servia para despejarse, pues cada vez que su cabeza se llenaba de múltiples pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz, sólo podía tranquilizarse descargando todas sus energías bailando.

Pero esta vez no era la ocasión, puesto que la opresión que sentía en el pecho continuaba allí. Mientras la música continuaba alegrando y haciendo a la gente bailar, ella se dirigió a la terraza del establecimiento para meditar un poco.

Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas o más bien meses acudieron a su mente.

Se hallaba en una larga y seria relación con un joven detective, y hacia unos seis meses que vivían juntos.

Al principio todo había sido muy bueno y todo parecía ir bien. Pero con el tiempo las exigencias del trabajo de él, se fueron interponiendo poco a poco entre ellos.

A veces pasaba noches sin dormir, preocupada por lo que podía pasarle en acción, y otras veces no soportaba estar bajo el mismo techo con una persona tan retraída y temperamental como era su Arthur.

Se sentía muy impotente por no poder hacer nada por la persona que más quería, cada día lo veía más cansado y tenso, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de comunicarse con él, de que compartiera con ella sus preocupaciones para poder ayudarlo.

Pero él se cerraba, alegando que no quería preocuparla con sus asuntos y que no ocurría nada malo.

Sabia que no era así, pero como lo conocía tan bien, con exigirle no iba a conseguir nada, así que optó por dejarlo tranquilo. Pues sabía que tendría que hablarlo en algún momento, y ella estaría ahí para cuando la necesitara.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, seguía intranquila pues la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades. _¿Cuánto tiempo más debería darle? ¿Alguna vez podrá bajar sus defensas y ser abierto con ella? ¿Cómo debería decírselo?_

Mientras seguía pensando en ello, escuchó unas risas conocidas, así que, saliendo de su ensimismamiento miró a su alrededor, percatándose en dónde y con quiénes se encontraba.

Sonrío al descubrir que sus amigas se dirigían a su lado, ambas muy alegres. Instantáneamente sintió como su ánimo mejoraba un poco y una tenue sonrisa asomaba a su rostro. Definitivamente había sido una gran idea ir a aquel club nocturno.

Y aunque la mayoría de sus conocidos se preguntaba como hacían para escucharse y disfrutar entre tanto ruido y la multitud de gente, ninguna de ellas prestaba atención su alrededor.

¿Como explicarlo? Fácil: cuando se está junto las personas que se quiere, no importa el lugar ni lo que estén haciendo, sino el hecho de estar todos unidos.

Y vaya que estaban divirtiéndose, pues hacia mucho que ninguna veía a la otra, ya sea por trabajo, novios, o cualquier otro compromiso.

Miró a cada una y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver a su rubia amiga Emma y a la castaña Elizabetta cerca suyo.

-Ustedes dos si que están contentas- dijo la más joven riendo también.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?- dijo la castaña poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena- ¡Hace tanto que no pasábamos tiempo juntas!-

- ¡Si! ¡Hoy es nuestra noche de chicas!- exclamó con alegría Emma al tiempo que vaciaba el contenido de su copa de un solo trago- ¡Y debemos disfrutarlo al máximo!-

-¡Por supuesto!-agregó Michelle pero cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado dijo- pero alguien de nosotras debe estar sobria…Si no, ¿como regresaremos a casa?-

-"Agh querida, no seas aguafiestas" – reclamo Elizabetta al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la barra a pedir más tragos.

-"Deja que se divierta, después de todo no le viene mal relajarse un poco"- dijo Emma mientras seguía a su amiga con la mirada.

-"Lo se pero la ultima vez…"-comenzó a protestar Michelle.

- "Eso no pasará de nuevo, relájate"- la interrumpió su amiga, no dándole importancia al asunto- "Además tenemos que ponernos al día ¿cierto?"- guiñó un ojo y la miró interrogante- "y dime ¿cómo van las cosas con tu Arthur?"

-"Eh…bien"- contestó la aludida con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, a sabiendas del tipo de preguntas que vendrían a continuación.

-"Vamos, sabes a que me refiero"- siguió interrogando Emma moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-"No sé a que te refieres"- Trató de hacerse la desentendida la más joven.

-"¿Emma que le haces a mi petite?"- En ese momento llegó Elizabetta y miró con curiosidad a la sonrojada muchacha de cabello negro para luego dirigir su mirada a la rubia.

-"No es nada Lizzie…solo le pregunté como iba todo con su novio"-Contestó divertida.

-"¿Era eso? Pues que esperas… No me digas que no le tienes confianza a tus mejores amigas Michelle"- cuestiono la castaña haciéndose la ofendida.

-"Está bien"- suspiro rendida la morena- "No hay problema alguno pero…"- y como sus interlocutoras la miraban curiosas continuó- "No lo sé…creo que todo se volvió un poco monótono, además Arthur estuvo muy ocupado en su trabajo últimamente."

-"Ah entiendo…así que tu novio no te atiende como corresponde"- no pudo evitar decir la rubia, entretenida ante la expresión avergonzada de su amiga.

-"Ey…¡no dije eso!"- protestó la joven de piel bronceada, al tiempo que su rostro se ruborizaba por completo.

-"Con la cara que pusiste es más que obvio"- Elizabetta trató de reprimir una sonrisa y luego añadió- "Además una vez me dijiste que te preocupaba que ya no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos."-

-"Así es…pero más que eso, a veces siento que nos estamos distanciando un poco…"- confesó Michelle.

-"Oh petite"- suspiro Emma-

-"Ya no hablamos tanto como antes y hay veces que no sé que le pasa, ni como ayudarlo"- dijo frustrada la mas joven.

-"Es mas normal de lo que crees, a mi también me ocurrió lo mismo con Gilbert, y muchas veces discutimos a causa de ello, pero logramos solucionarlo cuando hablamos acerca de ello"- relató Elizabetta y luego preguntó- "¿Trataste de decirle lo que sientes?"-

-"No…"- contesto Michelle- "No sé cómo, cada vez que me acerco, se cierra conmigo."

-"Tienes que decírselo, de otro modo no se dará cuenta de lo que esta causando con esa actitud"- aconsejó Emma y luego agregó traviesa- "además, quizás solo necesite un poco de persuasión femenina…"

- "claro, se que podrás bajar todas sus defensas"- rió Eliza con toda confianza- "ya verás que se sincerará contigo."

-"Esta bien, tienen razón, si quiero que las cosas cambien debo hacer algo al respecto yo misma"- concluyó la morena después de pensar en lo que sus amigas le aconsejaban. Además no perdía nada con intentarlo. Y como dicen por ahí…el que no arriesga no gana.

-"¡Esa es la actitud! Brindemos por ello"- celebró Lizzie y las tres chocaron sus vasos para luego tomar el contenido de un trago.

Una vez que llegó al departamento que compartía con su novio Arthur Kirkland los ánimos de Michelle comenzaron a flaquear, al tiempo que muchas de sus inseguridades salían a flote. Y preguntas como: _¿Me dirá lo que piensa? ¿Me ignorara? _inundaban su mente.

No podía creerlo, hacia unas horas estaba totalmente decidida en lo que iba a hacer, pero apenas puso un pie en su hogar todo ello se vino abajo.

Mientras maldecía su falta de confianza se paseó un poco por la sala, mirando instantáneamente hacia la puerta que daba al estudio de su pareja y suspiró al pensar en todo el tiempo que este pasaba ahí últimamente.

Si bien siempre supo que debido a que su amado trabajaba como detective en la unidad policial más importante, sus responsabilidades eran muy grandes y que de él dependían el trabajo y el destino de mucha gente, no le gustaba para nada que se sobre exigiera tanto.

Era demasiado tarde y él seguía encerrado en aquella habitación como si nada mas le importase. Sonrió al pensar en que así lo había conocido y que siempre seria de esa forma. Tan dedicado y acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por si mismo sin la ayuda de nadie. Si bien en un principio no le gusto eso de él, con el tiempo fue descubriendo que aquel hombre que tanto escondía su forma de ser, tenía un lado tierno y amable que nadie más que ella conocía.

Y aunque últimamente quería golpearlo debido al humor de perros que tenía, sabia que todo era causa del estrés y la presión con la que convivía diariamente en su trabajo.

Obviamente jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pues según él nada ni nadie lo afectaba, pero ella podía verlo claramente: su oficio estaba empezando a consumirlo poco a poco.

Ya nada quedaba de su Arthur cariñoso por las mañanas y aquel tierno sonrojo que se cruzaba por su rostro cada vez que ella le decía alguna coquetería, ni hablar del poco tiempo que se veían a causa de lo tarde que regresaba a casa.

Se lamentó pensando en lo mucho que quería a su novio de siempre, no aquel extraño que la dejaba sola en el cuarto mientras él trabajaba en soledad. Pero más que nada pretendía que se distendiera, que se relajara y por sobre todo quería hacerle ver que ella estaba ahí para él, y que no debía poner mas distancia entre ambos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a su puerta, con una nueva determinación en ella: iba a traer a su Arthur de vuelta, sabia que lo haría. Pero primero que debía hacer era sacarlo de su encierro.

Sin dar vuelta atrás hizo girar la perilla y entró a la habitación. El panorama que encontró no era diferente del día anterior: papeles por todo el escritorio, algunos otros en el suelo, y un rubio de cabellos desordenados cuyas cejas voluminosas estaban totalmente fruncidas demostrando su concentración.

-"Mon chéri"- dijo dulcemente la recién llegada- "¿Como va todo?"-

-"Hello dear"- contesto el rubio levantando la vista hacia ella para luego posarla nuevamente en los documentos – "No muy bien…"-

- "¿Cómo es eso?"- indago la joven acercándose para depositar un corto beso en sus labios y luego colocándose detrás de su asiento –"Recuerdo que dijiste que habían avanzado con el caso"-

-"Así era...hasta hace poco al menos"- Arthur suspiro exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello- "Pues descubrimos que la pista que seguíamos era falsa, por lo tanto quedamos justo donde empezamos."

-"Lamento oír eso"- dijo la joven preocupada al verlo tan frustrado, por lo que desde su posición detrás de él comenzó a hacerle masajes para quitarle algo de tensión- "Después de tanto esfuerzo que le dedicaste al caso…"

-"Ni hablar de los meses que desperdicie en vano"-

-"Lo sé, pero ya verás que conseguirás tu objetivo"-

-"No se si podría decir lo mismo"-

-"Se que tu podrás"- susurró en su oído la joven- "No debes dudar de ello, además no llegaste a donde éstas desconfiando de ti mismo."-

El rubio sonrió ante semejantes palabras. Ella siempre sabía que decir y hacer para reconfortar a la gente, al contrario de él. Además el sentir sus manos obrando en sus hombros hacía que sus tensiones fueran cediendo poco a poco.

-"Tienes razón, además no descansaré hasta poner a esos bastardos tras las rejas"- el tenso la mandíbula, ignorando los intentos de la chica por calmarlo.

Como el cuerpo del hombre volvía a tensionarse, fue deslizando sus delicadas manos cada vez mas lentamente, tocando la mayor cantidad de piel posible, comenzando desde los hombros hasta los antebrazos y aventurándose hacia su torso.

-"Michelle…"- le llamó la atención él, conciente de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

-"¿Qué? Solo estoy dándote un masaje…estas muy tensionado"-

- "Tengo que seguir trabajando"- le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

- "Un pequeño descanso no te hará daño"- insistió ella – "estás sobre exigiéndote demasiado."

- "No me estoy sobre exigiendo"- el rubio comenzó a desesperarse quitando las manos sobre él-"¿Además que esperas que haga? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras esos criminales siguen como si nada?"

-"No te estoy pidiendo eso"- la joven trató de explicarse- "Solo digo que talvez te estas sobrecargando mucho y quizás eso impide que veas la solución con claridad. Si pidieras ayuda…"

-"Por supuesto que no. Todos son unos estúpidos, sino fuera por _mí_ _ayuda _no se que sería de ellos"- alzo la voz exasperado, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-"No te pongas así conmigo, yo solo quería reconfortarte un poco"- lo siguió ella para abrazarlo por detrás.

Como el otro no se deshizo de su abrazo la muchacha prosiguió: -"Y es que no me gusta verte así…aquí encerrado y solo. Además te extraño mucho últimamente, porque casi nunca estas en casa y cuando vienes, estas ocupado trabajando nuevamente."-

Sin saber que decir el ojiverde se mantuvo quieto oyendo sus palabras. "_¿Ella me extraña?_ _No sabía que la había descuidado tanto"._ Pues si bien era conciente de que una vez que se obsesionaba con un caso, nada mas ocupaba su mente, no sabía que podía ser tan estúpido como para no poder balancear su trabajo con su vida personal. Tragándose un poco su orgullo logró pronunciar- "Lo siento, preciosa, se que no es tu culpa…es solo que me siento incompetente por no poder solucionar las cosas y me desquite contigo."-

Aún con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su amado, la chica de piel bronceada comenzó a repartir besitos por su piel cubierta por una camisa blanca.

-"Michelle"- repitió él mientras se giraba para mirarla de frente- "tengo que trabajar, siento no prestarte atención, pero no puedo dejar esto ahora."

-"Solo quiero a mi Arthur de siempre…quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes ¿es mucho pedir?"- los marrones ojos de ella lo miraban directamente expresando todas sus emociones.

-"Lo se pero…agh"- maldijo el rubio entre dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca en signo de impaciencia- "Créeme que me cuesta mucho decir esto pero es mi responsabilidad y…"

-"Bien, ¡como quieras!"- se dio la vuelta ella frustrada por no poder sacarlo de ese maldito lugar- "Ya ni se porque me preocupo tanto, si al final vas a hacer lo que tu quieras."

Haciendo ruido con sus tacones a medida que se dirigía a la puerta, la joven pensó en lo estúpida que sonaba su idea ahora, pues era obvio que el rubio no se iba a mover de ahí… ¡Y ni siquiera había intentado detenerla!

Pero no, las cosas no podían quedar así, no debía rendirse…Además ¿quién dijo que iba a ser fácil? Talvez solo debía emplear otra táctica.

Si, eso haría. Si quería cumplir su objetivo tendría que ponérsela muy difícil al rubio.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, sonrió para si, y con una nueva estrategia en mente, giró hacia Arthur.

-"Perdona que te haga perder el tiempo pero…"-dijo con malicia dirigiéndose hacia el rubio que se hallaba parado al lado de la silla- "Antes de irme necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podrías bajar el cierre de mi vestido? No puedo alcanzarlo."

Acto seguido se plantó delante de su novio para luego darle la espalda, así este pudiera hacer lo que le pedía.

Por primera vez en la noche se sintió totalmente confiada, pues su pareja podía apreciar muy de cerca lo que había decidido usar ese día.

El rubio tragó saliva al notar detalladamente lo que ella llevaba puesto. Un vestido rojo oscuro que le llegaba a medio muslo, y que definía exquisitamente sus curvas. De haberla visto vestida así, no la dejaba salir a ningún lado.

Aún protestaba entre dientes cuando bajó el dichoso cierre, aunque al encontrarse con la visión de la hermosa piel morena cubierta por un atractivo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, olvidó por completo aquello que estaba pensando.

Mientras él admiraba la porción de tez descubierta, la joven aprovechó para alejarse, encaminándose hacia la puerta con total seguridad.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, sintió los pesados pasos de su pareja. Sonrío abiertamente, antes incluso de que la alcanzara. Su corazón no cabía de dicha y en su mente retumbaba la frase: "Primer paso para traer a Arthur de vuelta: completado"


End file.
